nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren
The Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren is a GT car developed by both Mercedes-Benz in Germany and McLaren in England from 2003 to 2010. SLR stands for "Sport, Leicht, Rennsport" meaning " Sport, Light, Racing" in English. It was altered with a number of body redesigns, performance improvements and special editions during its seven year production. SLR The SLR's engine is a 232kg single overhead camshaft V8 that is entirely hand crafted out of aluminium and fitted with a Lysholm-type twin-screw supercharger that rotates at 23,000 revolutions per minute to produce 13 PSI of boost. The 5,439cc M113 ML55 supercharged V8 develops 617bhp at 6,500rpm and 580ft-lb of torque between 3,200 to 5,000rpm. The SLR has an AMG SPEEDSHIFT R 5-speed automatic gearbox with 3 manual modes, a rear-wheel drive arrangement and an all carbon fibre body. Its capable of a 0-62mph (100km/h) time of 3.2 seconds and can reach a top speed of 206mph (334km/h) despite it having a total curb weight of 1,768kg. The SLR's carbon-ceramic brake discs to provide better stopping power as well as provide fade resistance up to 1,200°C and an automatic air brake that provides up to an additional 90% of total aerodynamic drag. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' Its first appearance was in Need for Speed: Most Wanted as both a drivable vehicle and as the vehicle of choice by Blacklist racer #2 - Bull. The SLR is one of the fastest vehicles in Need for Speed: Most Wanted alongside the Porsche Carrera GT and is unlocked after the player defeats Bull in the Career mode. It has a price tag of $250,000. 'Need for Sped: Carbon' The SLR appeared in Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 3 Exotic class vehicle. It is also one of the fastest vehicles in Need for Speed: Carbon alongside the Audi Quattro Le Mans, Corvette Z06 and Nissan Skyline GT-R R34. It has a price tag of $320,000. The SLR is unlocked differently depending on the player's initial car class choice at the beginning of the Career mode. The Player must either; *Muscle - Conquering the Infinity Park territory *Tuner - Conquering the Silverton Refinery territory *Exotic - Win the Neon Mile event 722 Edition The 722 Edition was introduced in 2006 with the same V8 engine except was made capable of providing 640hp at 6,500rpm and 600ft-lb of torque at 4,000rpm. This made the 722 able to reach a top speed of 209mph (337km/h). Other changes included 19-inch allow wheels used to reduced unsprung weight, a 10nm lower ride height, a stiffer damper set up, larger 15 inch diameter front brakes, a revised front air dam and a fitted rear diffuser. The 722 name refers to the victory by Stirling Moss and his co-driver Denis Jenkinson in a Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR with the starting number 722 (indicating a start time of 7:22 a.m.) at the Mille Miglia in 1955. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The 722 first appeared in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 2 Exotic class vehicle. It has a price tag of $225,000. It is unlocked alongside all other Tier 2 vehicles after the player completes a Job event requiring a 9.0 Wheel Man Level. It has a medium top speed and handling rating but does have an above medium acceleration rating. 'Need for Speed: Shift' The 772 also appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 4 vehicle with a car rating of 11.70 and a price tag of $500,000. It is unlocked after the player earns 180 total event stars. The 722 has the second lowest stock car rating of all the Tier 4 vehicles. It is only 1.20 points ahead of the Lexus LF-A Concept. 'Need for Speed: World' The 722 was made available in Need for Speed: World in a patch on August 24th, 2011 alongside the Audi RS4. It is available from the player's Safehouse for 5,000 SpeedBoost. It has a top speed rating of 646, an acceleration rating of 625 and a handling rating of 588. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The 722 appears in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) as an SCPD Speed Enforcement Unit in all releases and as a Racer vehicle in the Wii release. It is unlocked after the player earns a total of 665,240 Bounty as an SCPD Officer. The 722 is also available as a Racer vehicle for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 releases in the downloadable SCPD Rebels Pack as well as part of the EA Crew Edition of the PC version and also available through hacking in the retail edition of the PC version. Shift 2: Unleashed The 722 appears as a Modern Road class vehicle in Shift 2: Unleashed with a rating of B1170 and a price tag of $395,000. It has a handling rating of 3.77 and a 100mph to 0mph stopping time of 3.26 seconds. Stirling Moss Edition The Stirling Moss Edition entered production between June and December of 2009. Its design was inspired by the 1955 Mercedes-Benz 300SLR racing car and became the last SLR variation to be produced by McLaren with Mercedes-Benz. 75 Stirling Moss Edition SLR cars were produced and fitted with the same V8 used in the 722 Edition. The Stirling Moss Edition was 200kg lighter than the standard SLR and is capable of a 220mph (350km/h) top speed. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The Stirling Moss appears in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit as a Racer only vehicle. It is unlocked after the player earns 512,250 Bounty as a Racer. The Stirling Moss Edition first appeared in the Downloadable Exotic Racing Pack released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on March 18th, 2010. 'Shift 2: Unleashed' The Stirling Moss Edition also appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern Road class vehicle with a rating of B1250 and a price tag of $1,100,000. It has a handling rating of 3.48 and a 100mph to 0mph stopping time of 3.04 seconds. Category:Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World